The Taste of Ink
by UchiHime
Summary: AU: Prince Byakuya Kuchiki was walking home day, when he heard someone crying. After finding Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya weeping in an alley, his plans for the night took an unexpected romantic twist. Sequel "Poetic Tragedy" Posted


Taste of Ink

A Fairytale

Once upon a time in in a land far away there lived two beautiful princes, Byakuya Kuchiki of Realm 6 and Toshiro Hitsugaya of Realm 10. Toshiro and Byakuya hardly knew each other and rarely saw each other outside of princely business. One day while Byakuya was walking home late at night after a long days work, he heard the sound of someone crying in an alley not too far from him. Curious as to who it could be, he drifted from his path and into the alley. Sitting against the back wall of the alley, clutching a piece of paper to his chest and crying his eyes out, was none other than the "Ice Prince" himself, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Byakuya debated rather or not he should approach the boy, finally letting his curiosity get the better of him, he sighed inwardly and called out, "Prince Hitsugaya, is something the matter?"

The white haired boy looked up shocked. "Oh, it's just you Prince Kuchiki." he quickly wiped his eyes and closed the paper in his fist, "No, nothings the matter, I'm perfectly fine."

Kuchiki groaned silently to himself, already regretting letting his curious side out. "People usually don't cry when they're perfectly fine, your royal highness"

Toshiro shot him a look that could make even the bravest person's blood run cold, of course it didn't even phase Byakuya. "I said I'm fine, so that means I'm f***ing fine," Toshiro hissed. "I don't need sympathy from you or anyone else godd**nit."

Prince Kuchiki sighed and ran a hand trough his midnight black colored hair. "If you're fine, then there would be no reason to give you any sympathy now would there?"

Toshiro growled. "Leave me the hell alone and quit twisting my f***ing words."

"A little testy there aren't we prince Hitsugaya? One would think that you are trying to hide something."

Toshiro unconsciously tightened his grip on the piece of paper clenched in his fist, shaking his head furiously and looking very much like a child having a temper tantrum. " I'm not hiding anything." He spat defensively.

Byakuya sighed again, this whole thing was getting kind of annoying. "Your business is your business," he said, then in a lighter tone he added, "How about we start over from the beginning as it is, this conversation is going no where." Toshiro looked at him questioning, but said nothing, Byakuya continued, "we'll start at the point where I entered the alley." He paused before asking in his cool deep sexy voice, "Prince Hitsugaya, why are you crying?"

Toshiro hesitated for a moment, not sure why the other prince was making such an effort, not sure rather he could trust the other prince or not, not sure rather he could trust anyone right now.

He stared questioningly into the other royal's handsome face, looking deep into his eyes, searching for something. Longing for something. But what?

Somewhere in the dark depths of the other's eyes, Toshiro found what he was looking for. "A letter." he mumbled, not quite sure if he wanted to tell the whole truth, but feeling compelled to do so, compelled by what? He wasn't sure, but part of him longed to confide in Prince Kuchiki, part of him knew he would listen and be compassionate, part of him knew that the Realm 6 Prince would be patient with him, and not get annoyed with his childishness, his failed attempts at covering up his own weakness.

"A letter." he said again. "I got a letter from an old friend. She said..." he swallowed down a lump quickly forming in his throat, "she said something that hurt me... hurt me really bad." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

Kuchiki nodded approvingly. "So you got a letter that hurt you? I'm not sure I can really help with that. All I can say is, I believe you're a very strong individual, way too strong to let a mere letter get you down, no matter who it's from or what it says. You have more strength than most of the princes I know, so just keep your head up and be the bigger person. And if all else fails, you can always go on a rampage and kill everyone."

Toshiro couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks Prince Kuchiki," he said timidly. "You're really nice."

"Yeah, but don't let that get around, I have an image to keep." He smiled jokingly. "And feel free to call me Byakuya if you like."

Toshiro smiled again. "Thanks Byakuya," he said trying out the other man's name and liked the way it felt rolling off his tongue, "I mean it."

Byakuya shrugged. "It's no big deal. Now I think it's best I get home, it's getting pretty late. Goodnight Prince Hitsugaya." He turned and headed towards the exit of the alley.

Toshiro set on the ground watching the other man's retreating figure, something in him ached for the man to stay, longed for the other's company for just a little longer, fresh tears started in his eyes at the thought of Byakuya leaving him there all alone, just like Momo.

Almost without thinking about it, Toshiro climbed to his feet and called out after the man, "wait." Byakuya stopped and turned to face him. "Don't leave me," Toshiro cried, "I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me. She... she..." Toshiro choked down a sob, " don't leave me like she left me." Byakuya watched as the boy began to sob out of control. "Let me stay with you. I can't stand to be alone."

Byakuya looked at the crying boy, compassion filling his eyes, it took all he had not to take the boy in his arms and hold him until his tears stopped. With an air of coolness about him he said, "Sure, why not." Then and turned and started walking away.

He was well aware of the younger boy's heavy footfalls behind him as he ran to catch up.

There was eleven princes, and two princess in the land, they all governed over one of the 13 Realms, and they all lived in the Palace of the Seireitei. Toshiro followed Byakuya through to a wing of the palace that he had never been to. Curiously, he looked around trying to figure out just where this part of the palace this was. Deciding that it must be the west wing, since Toshiro himself live in the east wing, he quickly ran to catch up with the older man. His tears from before long been since forgotten in his curiosity.

Bya-kun stopped in front of a large wooden door he took a key out of the folds of his clothing and inserted it in the lock. Toshiro waited patiently until he had the door open. "Come on," Byakuya said stepping aside and motioning him in.

The Ice Prince silently entered the room and looked around, taking in the pure magnificence of the other's room. Byakuya's room was huge with a large canopy bed, floor to ceiling bookshelves on one wall, a wood-burning fireplace, and a large window overlooking a beautiful garden.

Byakuya went over a lit a fire, bathing the room in an ethereal glow. "Have a seat." he directed his guest.

Toshiro looked around the room trying to decide where to sit, there was a solid oak desk and chair in corner of the room, but it looked very uncomfortable. Finally deciding, the white haired boy plopped himself down on the Realm 10 prince's bed, letting out a low "oomph" when he fell into the softness of the fluffy down comforter. He closed his eyes and let out a low sigh, this was nice, very nice.

Feeling the bed jostling, Toshiro opened his eyes and found Kuchiki sitting next to him. "Comfy, Prince Hitsugaya?" the man asked.

A little coloring flooded Toshiro's usually pale cheeks as he quickly set up. "You should call me Toshiro." he said not meeting the other's eye.

"OK," Byakuya said in his deep voice, "are you comfy, Toshiro?"

Toshiro's blush deepened at the sound of his name rolling out of that musical mouth. "Yes, " he said, "I'm very comfy you have a nice bed. All I have in my room is a futon."

"I'm sure, if you wanted, you could have a bed like this in you room." Byakuya said

A flash of pain flared across Toshiro's face. "I wouldn't know what to do with a bed like this. It's so large, I'd fill lost in the emptiness of sleeping alone."

"You must have really loved her." Byakuya said

Toshiro looked up at him shocked. "Loved who?"

"The one who gave you that letter and made you cry."

The letter. Toshiro had almost forgotten about that letter, now he could feel it's presence burning trough his pocket, stealing away his happiness, and breaking his heart over and over again. That letter. It was just ink on paper, but it was enough to shatter his world that was as fragile as glass,

"It's not that I loved her," he explained, " not saying that I didn't love her, she was one of the oldest friends, and I'd grown to depend on her presence in my life, but now..." he paused, fighting to keep his emotions in check, " now she's gone." As Toshiro said this, he completely lost control of himself, and broke out in a fit of tears.

Byakuya wasn't sure what came over him, but the next thing he knew, he had the younger prince in his arms, he was rubbing a hand trough his soft snow white hair, whispering sweet words of condolences. "It's ok."

"Why?" Toshiro sniffled. "Why do I have to be alone. She's the one that left, but I'm the one that's alone. No one ever stays with me, I'm doomed to always be alone."

"That's not true," Kuchiki said. "That's not true at all. I'm here for you. I'll never leave you ever."

It took a moment for Toshiro to comprehend just what the other had said. "Byakuya." he said, looking into up into those dark eyes again. Kuchiki's eyes were as dark as ink wells, but the ink in his eyes didn't hurt Toshiro like the inked out words sketched onto the paper in his pocket. In fact, Kuchiki's ink colored eyes comforted Toshiro. "Byakuya," he said again, before pushing his lips forcefully against the other's.

Toshiro's sudden kiss caught Byakuya off guard, but after a while he relented to the moment and began kissing the other back. After the kiss ended, Byakuya looked at the shorter Ice Prince and couldn't believe what he saw. Toshiro's lips were as red as a bright luscious rose, his teal-green eyes were filled with all the lust it could muster. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to get his breaths under control. Toshiro looked even more beautiful than he ever has in his entire life, tempting and begging for him to continue.

"Toshiro is this alright with you?" Byakuya asked before he decided to continue this.

"Yes, please Byakuya keep going, I want you so badly that my heart hurts."

Byakuya sighed. "Well if it's okay with you then sure." Byakuya took those red puffy lips into a heated kiss again, he nibbled on his lovers bottom lips, while his hands traveled under the prince's shirt to play with one of his nipples, gently squeezing it. the body under his shuddered and he smirked.

"Mmmnnn," Toshiro moaned, arching his back, loving the way it felt.

Byakuya soon moved down to his lovers' neck, leaving passion marks all over. Satisfied with his creativity, he moved down to his next task on his to-do list. He tugged on Toshiro's shirt, motioning that he wanted it removed. Toshiro obediently sat up and helped him take his shirt off. Setting him back down, Byakuya continued teasing Toshiro. Lightly placing butterfly kisses around one of Toshiro's nipples, he heard the body under him mumble.

"St..stop teas..teasing pl..please." the Ice P mumbled.

The other man smirked. "As you wish, Ai." And then he fully took the rock hard nipple in his mouth, making Toshiro moan loudly.

Byakuya loved the way that the small bud rolled around on his tongue, it excited him even more now that he had his number one objectives' full attention.

"Ohmnnn" Toshiro moaned again. "Please Byakuya hurry I'm not going to last much longer, this has gone on far too long, if you don't hurry I'll ahh..." before the ice prince could even finish his sentence, Byakuya had fully engulfed his erection and was sucking up his precum that was gathered there. All Toshiro could do was arch his back and moan uncontrollably

Byakuya sucked hard on the throbbing muscle in his mouth, before slowly letting it out and covering it with light kisses. As Toshiro moaned out nonsense sounds, Byakuya continued to tease the boys length, licking it slowly from base to tip, swirling his tongue around to gather all the precum, and licking slowly back down again, tip to base.

Toshiro grasps handfuls of Byakuya's hair, panting as the man worked between his legs. "By... Byakuya..." his word were interrupted when the man's actions caused him to let out a loud moan, "Nnnn, Byakuya I can't take much more of this."

The black haired prince continued his teasing the younger boy's erect, he reached up a hand and place it by Toshiro's abused lips. It took the boy a second to know what to do, but soon enough he took two of Kuchiki's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them greedily.

Once his fingers were nice and moist, Byakuya untangled himself from between the other boy's legs and kissed Toshiro lightly on the lips. His fingers slowly traced a path down the boy's length, and nestled outside his puckered opening.

A shocked gasped of air escaped Toshiro's mouth, as he felt the first appendage slowly pushing inside of him; no one had ever touched him in the particular spot before, and it felt kind of weird. He squirmed around a bit trying to adjust to the feeling.

"Are you ok?" Byakuya asked

Toshiro took a moment to get his bearings. "I'm fine." he said. "It just feels weird that's all."

"I could stop if you want."

Toshiro squirmed a little more. "No." he said. "I'll be fine, keep going."

Byakuya smiled, and kissed Toshiro on the lips, drawing him into the kiss, in order to distract him from what was doing down below. A moment later Toshiro let out another gasp of air, and nestled his face into the crook of the other man's neck. Byakuya had added his second finger to the boy's hole.

The two appendages burrowed deeper as Toshiro squirmed some more, then suddenly the white haired boy screamed out, "Byakuya!" Prince Kuchiki smiled, he'd found Toshiro's sweet spot. After that it was an easy matter to aim for that spot every time, explicating loud moans, and sweet whimpers from Toshiro. "Nnn, I'm not going to last much longer."

Hearing this, Byakuya immediately removed his fingers from where they were sheathed deep inside the boy's tight little hole.

Reaching inside the drawer of his bedside table, he pulled out a small bottle of sweet smelling liquid, Toshiro was about to ask what it was, but Byakuya quickly captured his lips in a light kiss. Sitting back in the bed, Kuchiki pulled his own pants down until they were around his knees, revealing his hard throbbing length Toshiro watched entranced as the older man poured some of the liquid in his hand and began to rub it over his erection, there was something enticing about watching the prince play with himself, it made Toshiro lick his lips with want.

Kuchiki smiled and continued to stroke himself tantalizingly slow as if he was putting on a show for the younger prince to enjoy. And boy was Toshiro enjoying it, he thought he'd cream himself just from watching.

Seeing how the younger boy's erecting was twitching and weeping more precum, Byakuya stopped his little show, and kissed Toshiro again. "Are you ready for this, Ai?" he asked, rubbing his fingers around the boy's entrance.

Suddenly Toshiro was very much aware of what was coming next. He knew how two males did it, and he knew that it would hurt, but he'd never done it before, and part of him was scared, but part of him also wanted this, and part of him knew that Kuchiki would be gentle with him. "This is my first time with a man," he admitted shyly.

Kuchiki placed a light kiss on his temple. "I wish I could promise not to hurt you, Ai, but pain is part of it. We can stop if you want."

Toshiro didn't want to stop, his whole body cried out for the older prince's touch, he yearned to be held in those strong arms, he needed to become one with him. "No," he said pleadingly, "don't stop I'll be fine. I... I need this. I need to feel you. I don't know if it's just the lust of the moment, but I want you so bad, that I think I might even love you."

Kuchiki smiled. "I love you too, Ai." he said, "From the first moment I saw you."

"Really?" Toshiro asked. "That makes me feel so happy, and now I want this even more."

Byakuya nodded and kissed Toshiro again, before repositioning himself between the boy's legs. "Just relax," he said, "relax and the pain will be over." Toshiro only nodded.

At first in was only slightly uncomfortable, a small irritation emitting from his bottom as the tip was pushed in. Then the pain came in one fell swoop, causing Toshiro to scream and arch off the bed.

"Shh, love, shh, it'll get better soon. "

Toshiro nodded, and Byakuya slowly pushed more inside of him. Toshiro squirmed a bit trying to ease the pain, but it only caused the irritation to increase.

Byakuya slowly pulled out some, before slamming back in, all the way to the hilt.

Toshiro screamed and dug his nails into the older prince's back, leaving crescent moon shaped marks deep enough to draw blood. "Byakuya!!! It hurts."

Prince Kuchiki kissed the boy lightly on the temple. "Shh, love, it'll get better. Trust me." Toshiro did trust the older male, he just wished he'd taken it slower.

Byakuya waited for Toshiro to loosen his grip, silently consenting for him to continue. Slowly the black haired man pulled back out, and pushed back in. Each thrust slow and easy. As Toshiro felt the pain giving way to pleasure, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting back against him.

Taking his cue from the younger prince, Kuchiki quickened his pace, slamming into the boy faster and faster, in and out, base to hilt.

Everything about this moment was heated. Toshiro's heated flesh pressed against Byakuya's heated flesh. Byakuya's heated erection pressed inside Toshiro's heated hole. Both of the boys panting out heated words of passion and want.

Toshiro was screaming out his lover's name, panting and moaning, whimpering out nonsense words, all prompting Byakuya to go faster and faster.

Even Byakuya lost himself in the lust of the moment, he was moaning wantonly and calling out the name of his younger lover, telling him how good it felt, how nice it was being inside of him.

It was all Toshiro could do, not to come from the man's words alone they were driving him to the edge. But when long deft fingers wrapped around his twitching erection and began to stroke him in time with the thrust, it was enough to drive him over the edge. With one last pleasure filled scream, he came all over Byakuya's hand.

When Toshiro's already tight hole clamped down even tighter on his erection, it was enough to drive Byakuya over the edge. "Toshiro!" he screamed out, as he spilled his essence deep inside the boy.

Toshiro laid there mewling softly as the older man collapsed on top of him.

Byakuya rolled over and snuggled close to the young prince. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Toshiro continued to mewl softly, basking in the after glow of his release. "I'm good," he said, and then yawned. "Tired, but good."

Byakuya placed a light kiss on his temple. "Sleep, Love," he whispered, wrapping the boy in his arms, "we'll talk in the morning."

Toshiro nodded and snuggled closer to the warm body of the man next to him.

~*~

Some time during the night, Byakuya awoke to find the young prince once again crying while holding the letter given to him. He read the letter over and over before he angrily began the rip it apart with his fingers. Not finding the method fast enough, he used his teeth to aid him, the bitter taste of ink flooding him mouth a he tore the paper smaller and smaller. Once there was no more paper big enough to tear apart, he picked up the scraps and angrily ripped them smaller. Finally there was only confetti left and still he was not satisfied, he eagerly began looking through the bits for more to tear.

Byakuya sat up in the bed and grabbed the boy's hands, halting his actions and drawing his attention away from the paper. Toshiro stared at him with icy blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. The ink colored eyes staring back at him carried with them a message of compassion and understanding.

Toshiro couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud sob and collapsing into the other prince's embrace. Byakuya said nothing, but conveyed a lot.

When Toshiro looked up at him pleadingly, he immediately understood what the boy wanted and still without a word, he leaned down and connected their lips in a light kiss. Toshiro kissed him back eagerly, sharing with his lover all the pain in his heart, and the bitter taste of ink still lingering in his mouth.


End file.
